vive_la_republique_dndfandomcom-20200214-history
Edouard Evelynn Beleaudefau
"Henri is the new king of Orletait, no matter what we say." -''Consul Beleaudefau '''Edouard Evelynn Beleaudefau', (currently known as Consul Beleaudefau), is a Human fighter revolutionary, former university student, and one of the three Consuls of the Orletaitien Revolutionary Republic. He is one of the founders of les Guillotinais, the Orletaitien Revolutionary Republic, and writer of its constitution. He is currently a target in Grand Consul Legrand's coming reign of terror. Background Early Life Edouard Evelynn Beleadefau was born Nivôse 10, 1479 ELD to Louis Beleaudefau and Marie-Jeanne de la Seine in the de la Seine Manor in Amalyne, which was at the time the capital of the Kingdom of Orletait. He lived with his father and mother and his sister Aceline in the Middle City, where he grew a fascination with those lower than the noble class. He was constantly pounded his father's anti-Silvillian and militaristic views, taught to shoot a gun at 5, and trained to be deadly with a sword. When Edouard was 12 years old, his father, using Marie-Jeanne's wealth, sent him to military school in the Cloud District. However, Edouard found the politics to be more interesting. From the time he was 16 to his 17th birthday, he constantly fought and fought with his father, until eventually he was able to persuade him to enroll him into Amalyne University, School of Politics (All things Ancient and New). Shortly after this, upon hearing of Louis' recent spendings and pushing of political views on Edouard, Marie-Jeanne and Aceline fled back to de la Seine Manor. Amalyne University In Fructidor of 1497, Edouard was enrolled at Amalyne University, School of Politics (All things Ancient and New). He moved in at the end of Fructidor, and began classes on 1 Vendémiaire, 1497. The most interesting subjects to Edouard quickly became the social classes of Orletait, and modern Amalyne politics. He studied the lower class and the magic class, and became infatuated with the idea of change. Amalyne University became one of the centers of reformation in the city, and Edouard attended many protests, and watched as they were crushed by the King's men. He spent his free time reading of the riots happening in the Outer City, attacks on the walls, the starvation being felt by the common man. He felt disgusted with each bite of food he'd take. At a protest later in his first year, Edouard met Henri Legrand, a radical from the Outer City. He agreed to help Henri evade the King's men, and so he proceeded to vouch for Henri, telling the soldiers that they were just passing through to their Uresietran History class. Soon, Jean Picard and Jacques Piotet joined the group. They met often in their professor Guillotin's classroom, and began to be known as "Les Guillotinais". Throughout the next three years, the group grew to include even more students. During this time, Edouard began to focus on Social Studies and Axlyn Writing. In 1500, Edouard dropped out in his third year, along with the other members of Les Guillotinais, in order to pursue the Revolution. The Revolution Edouard joined the Revolution in month of 1500. He met and recruited many new friends into Les Guillotinais, notable characters being Elyon Mercury and Colette. Two years later, he is a symbol of the Revolution, and now sits in the government as a Consul. Vive la Republique The Embers of Change "Run! It's a Lusitorian!" -Consul Beleaudefau Placeholder Grande Amalyne Hotel "I'm not leaving until I get what I need from you, now shut up or both of our stories will end here." -Consul Beleaudefau Placeholder Listen Closely "They shun magic when it benefits them." -Consul Beleaudefau Placeholder Look Up "Is that so? Or is it because we share the blood with Francois XVI, the head of House de la Seine?" -Consul Beleaudefau Placeholder The Heist of the Historic Amalyne Museum "You know, it's dangerous to smoke near fireworks!" -Consul Beleaudefau Placeholder The Sparks of Rebellion "Tyranny is a choice of man. This has nothing to do with God." -Consul Beleaudefau Placeholder The Flames of Revolution "Rebellion? This isn't a rebellion, Notson. This is a revolution." -Consul Beleaudefau Placeholder A New World Violent Seas "Smooth landing. Hopefully this doesn't damper Celvetican trade." -Consul Beleaudefau Placeholder New Caelta Groove "Right. Blowing up the country we're in to raise relations' stock in a warehouse isn't always the best idea, you know." -Consul Beleaudefau Placeholder The Brewing Storm Saved From Death "I JUST SLEPT WITH A WH***!" -Consul Beleadefau Placeholder Library Fees "Yes, Evelynn. It's a manly name." -Consul Beleaudefau Placeholder A Royal Irony "ANY CITIZEN WHO HARMS THE KING OR HIS FAMILY WILL BE CHARGED WITH TREASON!" -Consul Beleaudefau Placeholder Once Upon a Frimaire "I am whole-heartedly sorry for what I did to you, and I do not expect you to forgive me. However, I can not let myself make the same mistake again. If I let you stay here with the princess, if I let you, princess, stay here, you are both going to die. You have to come with me." -Consul Beleaudefau Placeholder The New Republic The Sound of Liberty "A party for the nation. A-- A Parti Nationale!" -Consul Beleaudefau Placeholder False Pretenses "Bringing you home. To the North." -Consul Beleaudefau PlaceholderCategory:Consuls Category:Les Guillotinais Category:Player Characters Category:De la Seines Category:Nobility